vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hei Xiong
Summary Hei Xiong, more commonly known as Junior, is a character introduced in the "Yellow" Trailer, as its main antagonist. He makes his first proper appearance in the series in "Painting the Town...," giving what information he knows about Roman Torchwick to Yang Xiao Long and Neptune Vasilias. In the "Yellow" Trailer, he is briefly interrogated by Yang for the whereabouts of an unknown woman. His weapon of choice is a missile launcher that fires several homing missiles. It also doubles as a club or bat. Junior likely owns, or at least manages, The Club and has several henchmen, including Melanie and Miltiades Malachite. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Hei Xiong, more commonly known as Junior Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks in his 20s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Staggered Yang Xiao Long in her base form) Speed: Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Yang) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Took some hits from Yang), Large Building level with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Club to dozens of meters with Bazooka Standard Equipment: Bazooka/club Intelligence: Decent fighter, He appears to be a form of information broker, and according to Yang, "People say you know everything," implying that he's a very highly regarded information source Weaknesses: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Junior's Bazooka:' is a rocket launcher bat hybrid weapon owned by Junior Xiong. It has two different forms: a club form and bazooka form. **The latter form has the ability to launch multiple rockets simultaneously. It was broken during Junior's fight with Yang Xiao Long at the end of the "Yellow" Trailer. **The weapon's appearance could possibly be based on a bottle of alcohol, as in its club form, it shares a visual similarity. Furthermore, when broken by Yang, the Bazooka behaved like a glass bottle would, having jagged and sharp edges where it was damaged. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RWBY Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Chi Users Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 8